batmanarkhamfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate
Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate is a 2013 2.5D action-adventure video game and a spin-off sequel to Batman: Arkham Origins. The game was developed by Armature Studio and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita. It was released worldwide on October 25 2013, alongside Arkham Origins. It was later ported to PC, PlayStation 3, Wii U, and Xbox 360, and released on April 1 2014 as Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate Deluxe Edition. Gameplay Synopsis Plot Blackgate Three months after Christmas Eve, Batman detects a robbery in progress. Making his way to the Department of Extranormal Operations building, he spies Catwoman escaping with information. Before he could apprehend her, however, DEO guards arrive and attack them both. Catwoman escapes and Batman gives chase, eventually cornering her and taking her down. Before doing so, she manages to send the information to her employers and happily accompanies the police to her new home at Blackgate Prison. Two weeks later, Batman receives a distress call from James Gordon, revealing an explosion and hostile takeover at Blackgate. Batman enters Blackgate from the river side, finding Catwoman surrounded by Joker's, Penguin's and Black Mask's men. After disposing of the goons, Batman interrogates Catwoman. She explains that the three kingpins have divided Blackgate into their own territories. Penguin controls the Cell Blocks and has locked all the prison staff in the prison's Arkham Wing. Black Mask has control over the Industrial Complex and, in turn, the prison's electrical power. Finally, Joker is held up in the Administration building, containing the computers with the encryption codes for the Arkham cells. Sharing the plan with Batman, Catwoman decides to feed him information from the inside, in exchange for a transfer to a lower-security prison. After receiving an earpiece from Catwoman, Batman uses the Batwing to survey the prison and plan his next move. Black Mask Batman enters the Industrial Complex and eavesdrops on Black Mask conversing with L. Leonard about overloading the prison generators. After Leonard locks down the board, Black Mask shoots him and leaves the room. Batman attempts to follow Black Mask, but finds the door locked. Attempting to find a way around, Batman retrieves the Explosive Gel launcher from a nearby WayneTech crate. With his newly-acquired gadget, Batman destroys the floor beneath him and makes his way to the elevators. As he arrives, Batman notices Black Mask heading to the lower levels. Batman attempts to follow him, but the power cuts short, forcing him to find alternative means of getting to the lower levels. Batman uses his Gel launcher to drop to the sewers, alerting Solomon Grundy to his presence. Using the exposed power lines, Batman defeats Grundy and leaves the sewers. Batman arrives at the entrance to the generator room, but finds it locked with an Alpha security code. After retrieving the override code from Leonard's body, Batman restores power to the elevators and returns to the generator entrance. Using the Gel's glue feature, Batman jams the door's gears and follows Black Mask into the generator room. After catching up, Black Mask admits his reason for overloading the generators: to kill all his competitors. After dispatching of Black Mask's goons and stabilizing the generators in the room, Batman follows him into the main generator room. After taking down Black Mask, Batman restores power to the prison and reactivates the generator to the Arkham Wing. Joker Penguin Surveillance While Batman enters the first facility, the Director of Operations, Amanda Waller, is notified that the feed from Blackgate is running. While viewing the conversation between Batman and Catwoman, Rick Flag comments that Waller's operation should be stopped. for risk of exposure, to which Waller responds that she is the Director and that they will proceed as planned. Arkham Wing Voice cast *Roger Craig Smith as Batman *Grey DeLisle as Catwoman *Michael Gough as James Gordon *Nolan North as the Penguin *Brian Bloom as Black Mask *Troy Baker as the Joker *Khary Payton as Martin Joseph *Chris Cox as Deadshot *Gary Anthony Sturgis as Bronze Tiger *Fred Tatasciore as Solomon Grundy *Carol Pounder as Amanda Waller *Adam Baldwin as Rick Flag Development Design Downloadable content Gallery Videos= |-| Promotional media= |-| Concept artwork= References Category:Batman: Arkham series Category:Video games